Sparrow
"All part of the plan!" ''- Sparrow'' Sparrow is a human swordsman who serves as Harrison's right-hand man, as well as one of Harrison's main OCs. He is a very skilled swordsman who has rarely lost a battle. He is usually very calm and often serious, although he has a sense of humor and usually laughs at other peoples' jokes (although he says he can't make any jokes himself). He is one of the strongest characters in the series, although he doesn't appear very often, mostly because he doesn't like to fight that much. Also, since he is married during this time, he spends most of his time with his wife Amelia rather than fighting, although he will still draw his sword if he needs to. Background Info Sparrow first appeared along with many of his allies in Dual Quest. He went through many events, uncovered incredible secrets, and fought powerful opponents throughout his adventures. He joined Team END along with many of his allies when he heard about Malam's threat and recieves an invite from the leader of Team END. Appearance Sparrow has two forms. As a human he is a very tall young man of 19 years. He has a ton of spiky blonde hair, similar to Harrison, as well as blue eyes. He usually wears a cream-colored mantle, as well as a bit of armor on his chest and his arms. He wears chain mail underneath most of his tunic and armor, and wears a pair of boots covered in metal that provide armor up to his knees. He is also a species of dragon known as a Silver Dragon, a quad-ped dragon with blueish-silver scales. He still has the same hair that he does as a human, although now his eyes are yellow instead of blue, and he obviously isn't wearing as much armor. Personality Sparrow is a very heroic character. He is often very serious and tries to help anyone and everyone he can. He is very friendly despite his serious attitude, and many END Members say that they love to talk with him. He also has a great sense of humor and laughs at most peoples' jokes, althogh his own jokes are usually quite bad, even considered to be worse than Tenebris'. Relations to other members *Harrison - Sparrow mostly pays respect to Harrison because he trusts that Harrison will come up with the best stragedy. He acts as Harrison's right hand for many missions. *Amelia - Although it's rarely mentioned in the team, Sparrow is happily married to Amelia during the events of Team END. The two rarely leave each other's side. Powers and Abilities He may be human like Harrrison, but Sparrow is more along the lines of "Superhuman." He has incredible strength and speed that no normal human has, and he has no problem lifting his mighty sword. He also wears very light armor, which makes him extremely nimble, but also gives him low defense. Sparrow has mastered the art of swordscraft, making him nearly unstoppable in a'' fair ''swordfight. He can also use a very powerful form of magic known as "Red Lightning," a unique combination of fire and lightning magic. Weapons *Longsword - and it is a very long sword. Not quite as long as a sword from Final Fantasty, but an effective blade nonetheless. Sparrow also polishes it quite often, making it sharp enough to cut through a small tree with the right stroke. Weaknesses :In his human form, Sparrow has no glaring weakness, but he is only human. He can't fly and he can do anything truly supernatural. This makes him an easy target for various creatures, namely Pokemon. He can use magic in either of his forms, and although his is overall much more powerful in his dragon form he tends to tire quickly if he stays in that form too long. Trivia *For some reason, Sparrow has an interest in Magic Girl Anime, and he often watches it in his spare time. This is one of his greatest secrets, however. Very few people know about this pasttime. *He absolutely loves Super Smash Bros., and plays as Fire Emblem characters the most. Marth is his favorite in Melee, Ike is his favorite in Brawl, and Roy is his favorite in Smash 4. *His favorite food is any type of egg. It is unknown why exactly he likes eggs so much. Category:High-Ranked Characters Category:Humans Category:Team END Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Original Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Dual Quest